Someday We Will Meet Again
by xXGoth LoliXx
Summary: Ironwill Shipping, this story follows the events of the game. Dawn goes to Iron Island where she meets Riley, & he promises her they will meet again. Riley x Dawn/Gen x Hikari.


_**My favourite Pokémon shipping (Ironwill Shipping)!! Riley x Dawn/ Gen x Hikari. This story follows the Diamond/Pearl/Platinum game events. Please enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Pokémon belongs to Nintendo/Satoshi Tajiri & whoever else I don't know that owns Pokémon.**_

"Here ya go miss, Iron Island." Sailor Eldritch pointed out to me as he docked his boat.

"Thankyou sailor, so this is where all the trainers from Canalave like to train." I mused.

"Oh yeah, the amount of times I bring trainers out here, especially Byron & his gym trainers."

Oh yes, I've heard quite a lot of Byron since coming to Canalave City, I was worried that I wasn't strong enough to battle him & when I heard about Iron Island well, I just had to come out here!

"I will wait here till your ready to go back to the mainland miss."

"Thankyou Sailor Eldritch, you have been such a great help to me!" I said before walking up the steps.

On my way up it started to get quite breezy, well it was an island so of course it was going to be windy. After climbing up so many steps I forgot count, the steps finally stopped! Turning around I got a great view of the sea! Though what surprised me was the house to my left! I walked up to the house & knocked on the door, no one answered. Well either there was no one inside or they were asleep or they chose to ignore me. How strange that there would be a house up here, did someone live on this island? Well I ignored it & continued into Iron Island, once inside I called out my Pokémon Houndoom; he walked over to me when he came out of his Pokèball.

"How you going buddy?" I asked, kneeling & giving him a pat, "Are you up for some training here? We've got to get stronger to be able to beat Byron."

Houndoom looked at me & nodded, "But." I added, "You're a fire type & Byron uses steel type, so I'm sure we'll be able to beat him, even Empoleon would fare quite well as well. But just in case I think its best if we train anyway." Houndoom had a smug look on his face; I giggled & gave him another pat.

Just then Houndoom started to growl, I stood up & turned to face whatever Houndoom was growling at. I could faintly hear something or someone running, Houndoom jumped in front of me, ready to battle whatever was coming. Well whatever was coming I was pretty sure Houndoom & I could take it on easily! Just then a Lucario came out of around the corner.

"Ooh a Lucario!" I gasped, I always wanted a Lucario, but they were extremely rare.

This one had his (or her, I couldn't tell) eyes closed, & its oval shaped aura-sensors were vibrating, was it using its aura? The last time I encountered a Lucario was in my battle with Maylene. Even though this one had its eyes closed, I had a feeling it could see Houndoom & me.

"Don't be afraid." I heard a voice say in my head, I gasped in fright, "I'm not here to battle you. Wait there I'll be right back." The Lucario said & ran off.

I stared after it in disbelief, was that Lucario just talking to me? Without moving its lips? I sat down next to Houndoom, "Gee that was weird wasn't it, could you hear its voice too?" I asked.

Houndoom nodded & he too sat down, but as soon as he sat down he stood back up again & looked at where that Lucario just came from. I looked up just in time to see Lucario return, but this time with who must've been its owner. I looked up at Lucario's owner, & _wow_ was he a cute owner! He had pale skin & dark blue spiky hair, a black undershirt & pants with a dark blue coat; his hat was the same shade as his coat with three spikes at the back, around his neck was a gold pendant. He was very cute!

"Hello my name is Riley." He said as he approached, holding out his hand.

I realised I didn't say anything & I was still sitting on the ground gaping at him like an idiot, pulling my self together & trying not to blush I stood up quickly & shook his hand with a little too much enthusiasm, "I-I'm Dawn!" I stammered. Goodness I wanted to smack myself, couldn't I act cooler?

"Nice to meet you Dawn!" Riley said, "This is Lucario, he could sense your aura & came running, sorry if he gave you a fright."

"No it's fine!" I squeaked, "And this, this is my Houndoom!" I motioned to Houndoom standing next to me, trying not to stare at Riley's face for too long.

"Hello Houndoom." Riley greeted, giving him a pat, "So what are you doing here at Iron Island?" Riley asked me.

"Well I just recently arrived at Canalave City & I heard that Byron was quite tough. Then I heard about this place where a lot of trainers train so I thought to come here first before I battle Byron."

"What other Pokémon do you have?"

"Empoleon, Espeon, Raichu, Houndoom & Pidgeot." I answered.

Riley smirked, "You're scared to battle Byron, & you have an Empoleon & a Houndoom on your team?"

I frowned, "Well I wanted to train first, to make sure we're strong enough!"

Smiling Riley said, "I never said that was a bad thing."

I blinked, staring at his face again; wow did he have a great smile! Then I realised he was waiting for me to talk again I stammered, "Oh yeah I uh didn't notice." I mentally kicked myself, I was being silly!

Just then Lucario's aura-sensors started vibrating again, Riley turned to look at Lucario, "What is it?" he asked.

"Two Steelix are approaching!" Lucario answered, using telepathy via his aura.

"Battle with me?" Riley asked.

"Of course!" I answered, pushing my thoughts of how hot I thought he was into the two Steelix approaching, "Houndoom you ready?" I asked.

In reply, Houndoom barked & moved next to Lucario standing in front of Riley & me. In a matter of seconds the Steelix arrived, roaring at us. I frowned, something wasn't right.

"Lucario! Force palm!" Riley ordered.

"Houndoom! Flamethrower!" I yelled.

In conjunction Lucario hit one Steelix & Houndoom got the other with his flamethrower attack. Both Steelix fainted.

"Great job Houndoom!" I said as Houndoom came back to me, "What was with those Steelix?" I asked Riley, "They seemed aggravated, something isn't right…"

"You're right." Riley agreed, "That's why I'm down here in the first place. The wild Pokémon are restless, if you'd like we could team up & find out what's going on down here."

I nodded in enthusiastic agreement, "Of c-course I'd love too!"

Riley smirked & I blushed, he obviously knew I had a crush on him, he probably thought it was some silly schoolgirl crush. I was really enjoying our time together, but as we walked on through Iron Island battling Pokémon, Riley started to get more worried about what was happening with the wild Pokémon. After we just took out a couple of Graveler, Riley said, "What's going on here? The native Pokémon are restless...I don't like this, let's hurry!"

Quickening our pace I followed Riley until we heard two people talking, "Yeah the boss is going to like this!" We heard one of them say.

I looked at Riley, "What shall we do?"

Frowning Riley answered, "Follow me, but stay close to me. These men may be dangerous."

I nodded, trying hard not to blush of thinking how I'd _love_ to stay close to him. Houndoom looked as if he was itching for another battle. I followed Riley to show ourselves to the two men. When we turned the corner & saw them, "Team Galactic!" I said.

The two grunts looked at us. I always wonder why what was with Galactic & all their members looking exactly alike.

Riley frowned, "I get it now. You're responsible for agitating the Pokémon. I don't care what good reason you may have, but I don't want you bringing any trouble into my mine."

I gave Riley a quizzical stare, his mine? This whole place belonged to him? So that must've been his house I saw outside? The two grunts laughed, "Please like either of you two can do anything!"

"To share in all the joys & all the sorrows." Riley started, "This is how all the Pokémon & trainers live in Sinnoh! I won't allow anyone to deny that code of ethics! Come on, Dawn! This is one battle we cannot lose!"

Moving to stand next to Riley, I called for Houndoom, like with our previous battles he jumped in front of us with Riley's Lucario. The two grunts sent out a Stunky & a Glameow. After a quick battle we won & the two grunts disappeared.

"Thanks for that Dawn, you really helped me out." Riley said.

I couldn't help but blush, "It's alright! N-no need to worry about it!" I stammered, goodness I had to get a grip on myself!

I had a feeling this was going to be our goodbye, not that I wanted to leave Riley. I really cherished our time together today, as short as it seemed. I looked up at Riley, wondering what he was thinking about.

"Listen I have something with me, a Pokémon egg. Would you take it with you?" he asked, pulling out an egg.

I was thinking about how I could have something to remind myself about my encounter with Riley today, & this would be perfect! "Of course!" I agreed.

Riley smiled & handed me the egg, "Thanks! I'd like you to show the Pokémon that's inside the egg all sorts of new places. Spending time with you today was very enjoyable."

Smiling I looked up at Riley again, I had no idea what he was thinking, he had a perfect poker face. At that moment I wished I could use & see aura like Lucario did, "Do you think we'll see each other again?" I asked.

He smiled, "I promise we will. Listen, when you become champion make your way to the Battle Frontier at the Battle Zone. I will be waiting for you there."

Riley showed me to the entrance, before saying goodbye. I really hoped I could see him again, the Battle Frontier huh? The only thing I knew of that place is that's where Barry's father, Palmer is. I made my way back down to where Sailor Eldritch was waiting for me. Holding the egg delicately in my arms, it was the perfect thing to remind me of Riley.

***

I collapsed to the ground, oh my god I had done it! I was now the Sinnoh champion! I looked at my Lucario with pride, "You did fantastic Lucario! I'm so proud of you!" Lucario smiled & Cynthia came up to me.

"Congratulations!" she said, "I always knew you'd become Sinnoh champ some day. First you take on all of Team Galactic by yourself, travelled into the Distortion World & battled & captured Giratina. You truly are magnificent!"

"Thanks Cynthia!" I said, I was beaming; I was now the Sinnoh champion!

After being inducted into the Hall of Fame, I travelled straight back home to Twinleaf Town. Mum threw a small party consisting of my mother, Barry's mother, Barry, Professor Rowan & Lucas & his family. We all had our Pokémon out, it was nice to see them mingling with one another. After the party I went up to my room, thinking about Riley. It had been months since Iron Island, the egg that he gave me hatched into Riolu & was now my Lucario. My Lucario, like Riley's could use aura. Sensing I was thinking of him, Lucario came into my room.

"What is wrong Dawn?" he asked, using telepathy.

"Just thinking about Riley." I answered.

"The trainer that gave me to you, when I was still in my egg?"

"The very one."

Lucario came & sat next to me on my bed, "Will you see him again?" he asked.

Sighing I answered, "He promised we would, but that was months ago. He probably doesn't even remember me now."

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better." Lucario admitted, "I don't really understand _those_ human feelings well."

I giggled & gave Lucario a hug, "Aww Lucario you make me feel better even when you're not trying to!"

The next morning I was woken up by Barry's banging on my door. That boy was such a pain in the ass sometimes, "What do you want Barry?" I yelled.

"Dawn you have to come with me to Snowpoint City NOW! Meet you there!" Barry said through my door before I heard him run downstairs & out of the house.

Getting up slowly I had a shower & got ready & went downstairs for breakfast.

"So you're going to Snowpoint City with Barry?" mum asked.

"Yeah who knows what he wants." I murmured.

After breakfast I called all my Pokémon into their Pokéballs. I always let them out of their Pokéballs whenever I was at home, except for my Pidgeot (as I was going to need him to fly to Snowpoint City). I said goodbye to mum & Pidgeot & I flew to Snowpoint City, I always loved flying with Pidgeot.

"Finally you're here!" Barry said as Pidgeot & I landed.

"Barry what is all of this about?" I asked, returning Pidgeot into his Pokéball.

He pulled out two tickets, "Tickets to the Battle Zone! Do you want to come?"

Battle Zone? That meant the Battle Frontier! That's where Riley will be! "Count me in!" I answered eagerly.

Barry smiled, "Good! Can't be having the Sinnoh champ not going to the Battle Zone!"

We boarded the boat & after a short while arrived at the Battle Zone, "Come on let's go register for the double battles!" Barry said, pulling me along.

Personally, I wanted to battle with Riley, but so far there was no sign of him. I didn't mind battling with Barry; it would be a nice change from battling him. We registered at the desk & I kept looking around for Riley, he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he wasn't here after all...

"What's wrong Dawn?" Barry asked.

"Huh, oh it's nothing don't worry about it. Let's get straight into battling yeah?" I suggested, not wanting to discuss my feelings for Riley with Barry. He thought Lucas & I had something going on.

We followed the lady into one of the battle rooms & waited for the other pair.

"You ready?" Barry asked.

"Of course I am!" I grinned, though I had to admit my mind was on other things, well another person.

Right then the other battle partners came out & stood opposite us. I did a double take; no way was _he _standing opposite me! It was Riley! He still looked the same, still dressed in that same snazzy outfit with his spiky hair. His partner was Marley, a girl I met during my travels. Riley showed no sign that he knew it was me, my spirits fell a little. I knew just the Pokémon to send out & I smirked at this. As our battle started Marley sent out Ninjask, Barry sent out Rapidash while Riley & I sent out our Lucario. I tried not to laugh at everyone's sceptical faces. After a long battle, Barry & I won narrowly. It was a shame that we didn't have a chance to talk to them; I was itching to talk to Riley. I knew I couldn't change the way I felt about him, just seeing him today after all those months reinforced all those feelings. Though I was slightly upset about how he acted as if I was a nobody, & by the end of the day after Barry & I won all our battles I was certain Riley really has forgotten me. That evening I went out onto the balcony at the Pokémon Center Barry & I were staying at. I wanted time by myself, not only just thinking about Riley but also from all my new fans I have after I just became champion, I was quite tired after signing autographs & having my photo taken all day. I heard the door open but I didn't look around to see who it was.

"Barry said you were up here." I heard Riley's voice say.

Turning around I saw Riley standing a few feet away, looking at me, "Riley!" I said happily, despite me being upset over him. Then I remembered why I was upset, "So you do actually remember me after all."

Riley walked right up next to me, "How could I forget you?"

"Because of the way you acted when I saw you for the first time in months! You looked indifferent, as if you didn't remember me at all!"

Riley sighed, "Dawn, we were about to battle, you couldn't just expect me to come running over to you." He looked down at me, "As much as I wanted to." He silently added.

I looked up at him in surprise; did he just say what I thought he did? I was too embarrassed to bring anything up so I brought up Lucario, "So did you like my Lucario?" I asked, "Well actually it's yours." I laughed.

Riley laughed too, "I think you've raised him brilliantly!"

I blushed again, "Well uh, yeah you know..." I started.

There was a silence between us & it was extremely awkward, "So you're the new Sinnoh Champion now, congratulations! I wish I was there to see you battle!"

I smiled, "At least I got to see you again. Just as you promised we would." I wanted to be in his arms so bad, to embrace him & kiss him, but I still had no idea how he felt. But I was pretty sure he had no feelings towards me, even with what he said before.

"Listen I have something to tell you." Riley started.

I turned to face him, great was he going to tell me he had some girlfriend here too?

"I like you, ever since we first met at Iron Island all those months ago. When we said goodbye, I wanted something for you to remember me by so I gave you that egg. I have thought about you everyday since & when I heard that you became the new champion you don't know how happy I was, & when I saw you again today…well I had never felt this good in a long time."

I stared at Riley, feeling as if I was in a dream, & here I thought I was the only one out of the two of us who liked the other, "But you're always so calm & casual!" I said, having no idea why I said that.

He smirked, "I can hide my feelings well, unlike you. All your stammering, blushing & nervous chatter back at Iron Island!"

This time I pouted, "Well who's to say that I still like you? Maybe I don't anymore!" I had no idea why I was saying this, but for some weird reason it felt fun, even though I was lying.

Riley smirked again & leaned in towards me & grabbed my chin & tilted my head up so I had to look into his gorgeous blue eyes, making me blush, "And that has just proved that you still have feelings for me." he laughed.

Damn he got me there, so I decided to take him by surprise & kissed him. He seemed shocked at first but then he started to kiss me back by moving his one of his hands down to my lower back & the other still held my chin & he pulled me closer into him. I've wanted this for so long & it felt GREAT! When we finally pulled out of this kiss he said, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

I smiled, "Same for me." I giggled.

_**Well there we go!! This was my first Pokémon fanfic & I hope you all enjoyed it!! Reviews are appreciated!!**_


End file.
